oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole 'Fortune' Bloise
"Only if we unite, we will show that strength comes from teamwork and from the will to continue forward, no matter what happens." - Nicole 'Fortune' Bloise History Chapter One - Beginnings Born a half-elf and the middle daughter of the Bloise family - Nicole was born to a family with two other sisters. Along with her sisters, her father and mother, Nicole and her family lived on the outskirts of the An'doril cities, among the rural areas. The family owned one of the finest horse stables in An'doril. From her work with tending to horses and tending to their crops, Nicole grew close to nature. Her father was a human, but a knowledgeable amateur archaeologist, always working with the capital city, exploring the wilds, and Nicole grew close to him - especially as her affinity with nature and a passion for life in general grew. Her elf mother, graceful and beautiful, always made sure Nicole had some piece of the elven grace, even if they were common folk - she still wanted the best for her daughter and had hopes of one day moving into a town. One day, a group of paladins went through their small village. Some were men the likes of which she had never seen before. Some dragons, some dwarfs, though there were humans and elves as well, but she had the experience meeting them as they came down from the long roads to trade for goods. Curious, Nicole was in awe as she saw the things the paladins wore. She was in awe as she'd never seen such armor before! Walking up to the group, she wanted to know more. The group was, for the most part, friendly.. though some were rude and mocked her for being a rural girl. Still, others showed good hearts, and indulged the girl in the order of paladins. Mesmerized and intrigued, she wanted to learn more about the way of paladins, she told the events to her mother with excitement shining brightly in her eyes. To her surprise, her parents were rather supportive. Nicole had ever been the restless sort, always wandering the wilds with her favorite horse and closest companion, "Blue". Her curious nature always drew her to explore ever further from home. Chapter Two - The Way of the Paladin With the support of her family, she began her training as a Paladin. Her training went well, though like all adventures, there were trials to be overcome. She still remembers the time the time they encountered a summoner, who brought forth an Arch Demon - though it was weak, she began to realize the potential of her divine powers. After this came the Orc War, she assisted in the defense. but things would not stay the same for her for long. She would discover that there was more. A higher truth. A higher purpose waiting for her. And its clarion call sang loudly. Chapter Three - The Clarion Call Diary Entry One: "When I a was a little girl, I always dreamed of visiting the high towers and city plazas. The beauty of the city filling my mind and staying there forever with me... Until my training was finished and learned about the reality of the world.... Then things began to change. I changed.. My mind changed, and my goals changed.. I didn't want to become a Paladin.. I wanted to become the hero of my people, and help the land." - Nicole during her confession to one of the paladins before being given permission to leave the training completely, before she was nicknamed 'Fortune' Appearance - Current An Aasimar, once half-elf, Fortune is no exception to the beauty of her races. A slender build, but muscular build, shows off that she does indeed take care of herself, maintaining her body and her spirit. Fortune generally maintains a serious manner when dealing with people she has just met. Her long hair is white and silver, her eyes a pale golden yellow. She has dragon like wings and typically wears resplendent armor, befitting her station as Commander of the Army of Ohana. Personality While usually serious these days, once she becomes more comfortable her personality changes to that of one being more inquisitive, intrigued, and a bit carefree. That is, of course, when she's a lone,exploring things by herself. This nature is primarily due to her time with her father as a child. Friends Enemies A list to be filled.. Enemies to be slain.. And spiders.. Obviously spiders. Aspirations Be the kind soul and help others to see reason. Manipulate the people to the redeem themselves and become better folk. The second Arc "With father dead, and my new powers awakened, the road will only become tougher for me.. But I have friends and my sister to help me, for the grant me strength." - During her conversation with Falaynas followers in their chantry What happened. After the arrival with her sister to the Shengese lands, Fortune and her sister Juvia began to search for their father in the far lands. With many dragon lore reading and chasing a wild goose tales, Fortune wanted to confront her father personaly, but facing his strength head on, she barely survived.. Almost hopeless, she was comforted by her great friends and with her sister, the two ventured to the fathers place, and confronted him one last time. Father fell down and Fortune after stabbing him through the chest, the power he had possessed, traveled through the blade and infuses with Fortunes body, transforming her and granting her strength. But after such power flow, she fell unconscious and Juvia had to bring her back home to make her gather her strength from the overwhelming power.Category:Player Characters